Training the Little Ones
Log Title: Training the Little Ones Characters: Banshee, Blockade, Harbinger, Soundwave, Starscream, Scales Location: Command Center - Trypticon Date: January 14, 2019 TP: Non-TP Summary: Harbinger is acting strange again. Banshee gives Soundwave advice. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 21:17:04 on Monday, 14 January 2019.' In the absence of Megatron and Starscream, Soundwave is taking the command post for the day. He has his array of monitors watching every ounce of Tarn and Trypticon, probably even out into Vos's backyard and beyond. He has sent out a message to all Decepticons available to meet in the command center for a weekly report. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "All Decepticons on duty: Report to the command center in Trypticon for weekly reports." Blockade has technically been on duty, lately. Technically. Nobody's assigned him to anything, unless being told to carry Harbinger around counts. But he's in the area, so he decides that showing up is less of a hassle than explaining why he didn't later. Banshee arrives... well, from somewhere. It's not entirely sure where. Possibly some secret passageway that's only available to her because she's a CitySpeaker. As she enters the room, consoles glow a little brighter, lights flash a little faster, as if the city is running slightly better just to try and make her happy. Starscream walks into the room. He looks around and is kind of confused. He isn't sure what's going on in here. So he just looks to the most senior officer and says "The doctor is in. What. in. the. fuck. Is happpening in here? It's like you forgot all of our protocols. EXPLAIN!" Harbinger trails in behind Starscream, having started following him when she saw the larger Seeker, her hammer laying across her shoulders as she just peers up at the shiny Seeker.. and for once, the little Tape is quiet. Very quiet. Soundwave looks up from his screens. "Starscream. Welcome." he says in his normal monotone. "Soundwave has assembled the troops for their weekly reports. Now that you are here, perhaps you can take them." pushing the paperwork up the ranks are we? Blockade stands near a wall and pretends to be a statue, just moving enough to nod in a friendly fashion to Harbinger. Banshee salutes Starscream. "I haff been... rather busy mit mein CitySpeaker duties. Herr Trypticon has been... finding it difficult adjusting to not haffing zer control devices in place." Starscream's optics flash as he looks over the room. "How interesting. Megatron asks...and so he gets. I've gone to far galaxies to find us new allies. And what have you done? You've acted like morons. Do I have to stay here constantly? Is that what I must do? Because that's what it looks like. Please. tell me Soundwave....tell me you have something worthwhile" Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave has been gathering information on several situations including efforts on Earth, Nebulos and the planet Beast as well as monitoring activities in Tarn, Kaon and Harmonex in Lord Megatron's absence." he emphasizes the Lord part so Starscream remembers. "Have you been keeping up with reports?" He asks. Banshee snaps her heels together "Ve currently haff a PR unt intelligence excersize undervay in Harmonex, under the guise of a neutral area similar to Valvolux, just under our auspex. Zis ve authorised mit zer Fuhrer. Othervise, intelligence gathering operations continue. Herr Trypticon continues to operate mit increasing confidence." Harbinger stands in the entrance to the command center, just inside so it can close behind her. She turns to the side and starts talking to the air next to her a bit higher, "Oh? That's the one you were describing? He doesn't look like he has a screw loose." Her attention goes back to Starscream to look him over before looking back to the side, "No, I am not going to ask him that! So shush, hag." She skips over the room to stand near Soundwave, "Pops! Tell her to stop making rude comments! She keeps calling him a fool! That's not nice!" Blockade glances from Harbinger to Starscream. If there were more grunts here, he'd start a pool on who'd shoot first. Starscream's arms start cracking with dark energy. The energy begins to build up in both arms. He looks over to Soundwave "Blah blah blah. Are you able to control your children? Or would you prefer /I/ do it?" he looks to Harbinger, "Either way. This is not what Lord Megatron commanded. Do you not understand what he wanted? If you fail to understand it...I am happy to EDUCATE your children Soundwave." Banshee steps in between Starscream and Harbinger. "Generalfeldmarschall Starscream, you will /not/ threaten a wounded child again in Trypticon's presence." Soundwave motions. "Harbinger, to my side." He says. "Do not antagonize starscream he outranks you." He has no idea who she is talking to with the her but doesn't want to be the center of Starscream's ire. "She will not act against you. Will she, Harbinger?" he looks to her with a cold intent. Harbinger stares up at Soundwave from right besides him, "Me? Why would I? He looks cool! All that shiny armor and looks deadly! That's what a commander should look like!" She points against to the same area near the door, "She's the one who keeps mouthing off!" Blockade shuffles over a bit closer to Harbinger and says something to the little cassettecon. You mutter to Harbinger, "I still can't see her. It doesn't look like Sounders can, either." Blockade mutters to Harbinger, "I... can,..." Starscream quirks an optic ridge. "Soundwave. I suggest you look into your newest little creation. She's seeing things that aren't there. Either she's insane...and don't get me wrong...I like that...or she's just malformed." Banshee seems, for a moment, to be debating drawing one of her Lugers and blasting into the area that Harbinger is pointing at. She stays her hand, however, wondering what kind of long-term trauma executing Harbinger's imaginary friend might have. Soundwave will definitely register the temptation to do it. She maintains her position between the two, and will do so unti that dark energy is dissipated. Starscream sends a radio transmission. Soundwave looks to Harbinger. "Final warning before going back in the chest. Control her." H esays. Harbinger huffs a bit, "I've tried... even the shiny plates didnt make her shut up, she just laughed at me for trying." She shifts her hammer, dropping the head of it to the ground before she reaches up and fiddles with her headphones a bit before grunting. "Maybe I can just drown her out." Soundwave nods "If there is a seperate personality that has come up since our last encounter and she does not understand authority, I would reel her in." He says. "You are young and learning, yes. But Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream may not show you the mercies I do." Banshee nods a little to Soundwave "Trypticon unt I may not be here next time." Blockade leans against the wall. "I hope it's a seperate personality and not some weird ghost or possession thing," he mutters. Harbinger would growl but she is trying to be good for now at least.. but finally she just points to the same place again and starts to speak but just stops and drops her hand back before just looking at the floor, the Tape quiet again. "Nevermind.. I'm just a junkion afterall." Soundwave pauses. "harbinger. We will talk about this when the meeting is over." he says. "Actually. We will now." he doesn't care what anyone thinks. "I apologize to you. For calling you a junkion and broken." Banshee stays quiet, stepping back to let them talk. Harbinger just gives Soundwave The Look.. her hand tightening on the hammer's handle before she grinds out slowly, "I. Am. Not. Broken!" Then.. she just sits down suddenly, her hammer fading away as she releases it and returns to where it is typically stored and puts her hands on her head as she mutters. "Not my fault.." And a second later she changes forms, a black and gold Tape just sitting on the floor. The Harbinger transforms into her hated Tape-form. DAMN YOU SOUNDWAVE! Blockade peers at the tape on the floor, but keeps his distance. Don't want to deal with a territorial Soundwave, after all. Soundwave completely freezes staring at the tape on the floor. He puts a hand out but doesnt move. Hes almost afraid to touch it. He sort of looks around the room as if unsure what to do! Banshee looks at Soundwave "Pick her up. Carry her. But... don't put her in your chest unless you are prepared to release her at zer first opportunity." She suggests. "You need to rebuild trust. Haffing children ist like leading ein squadron, I sink. Insults are... seldom zer best option, no matter how much you want to beat someone's head in mit ein Stielhandgranate." Banshee adds "She... is struggling mit zer same issues zat you are haffing mit her. Reminding her of zer faults... just makes it vorse. Especially if she does not know /how/ to work past zem, ja? Ist like asking a tank to fly... sometimes it vorks, but usually it just leads to frutration. If you want the tank to fly, you haff to teach him." Soundwave pauses. "I try not to. Sometimes.." he paues. "I am sorry for her behavior." he leans to pick her up and just holds her in his hand as much as Harbinger allows it. "Where were we?" Banshee shakes her head "No, no. She is young. Still vorking out how all her neural connections are wired." Blockade shrugs slightly. "She's not too bad. I know crazier seekers." Harbinger is just quiet and still. She's a Tape afterall. Soundwave wonders to himself if Blaster has ever stopped in the command room during a meeting and froze and pointed becuase he diddnt know if he shoudl touch one of his cassettes or not. A sign of weakness for sure. "Yes she is. And shes not that crazy, Blockade is right. Im a little hard on her. She does not have itme to be a child. No one of us do. She has to be effective and obediant right out the gate. Even if the her that she once was does not want to be what she is." Banshee shrugs a little, softly. "Zer trick here, to avoid long-term psychosis? Find ein balance. Find zer moments for her to let off steam unt be a child." Soundwave sighs "I've tried that." he says. "I even let her play in minefields when she wants to. She knows the consequences and I have learned I can trust her not to destroy herself or anyone else. I keep failing her." Banshee smiles "Maybe ask her how to help? I don't know... I haff never had children, only humans." Soundwave pauses. "She's number eighteen technically. Still. None of the others had issues. Well Ratbat did and he was built in a similar fashion. Someone who wasnt me set her off. When I find out who I will destroy them." He says like that will make things right. Blockade stands there awkwardly. Commanding officers talking out their problems. Soundwave murmurs. "That's just it. Ratbat is the way he is because he tried to bring me to heel. I thought she was a effective seeker. ANd I took her and did this to her. Its one hundred percent my fault." He says. "Anyways enough of my issues. I owe you guys a drink for this." Banshee shrugs a little "Act as you feel you should. But talk to her more. Maybe she can tell you vot her problems are unt you can vork together tovards fixing zem? It vorked in StG2... Ja, ja, I know, zey vere only humans, but... vell. Zey argued for long hours over vot to do mit me, vhen I vos discovered by zer squadron commander. Eventually I vos... hah, ein lucky charm. Mit out zem talking it out, who knows? Maybe zer commander vould haff had me sent to ein laboratory, or mein pilot vould haff shot him to prevent it, zen been executed or... turned traitor, or vorse." Banshee shrugs again "She is vot she is now. Talk to her. It cannot hurt." Broadband Scales says, "Ever have a song ya jus' wanna listen to a dozen times over? https://youtu.be/VW9wlPtDc50" Soundwave pauses. "When shes ready to talk she will. So.." he seems quick to change the subject, any emotion leaving his expression again. "I think I owe you drinks." Banshee looks to Soundwave "I haff...a suggestion. Instead of broken... consider her wounded. Injured, ja? Broken implies a requirement to be fixed... injured implies healing. It's a subtle, but important difference. One happens to machines, zer other happens to people." Soundwave shakes his head. "It wont happen." He says. "I've offered to fix her. I dont know if I can. She is..injured yes. She's glitched." oh dear hes probably making it worse. Blockade ums. "So, uh... that other person she's seein'... You actually know who it is?" Broadband Soundwave says, "Love it. I feel the same about this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g50Un5QD2u0" Banshee shakes her head "Nein, nein, zat's because you're using zer B-vord. Halten zie. Zis is a shift in your thinking too zat needs to happen, ja? Fixing unt healing are not zer same sing." Banshee adds "Talk to her. Ask her vot she sinks. It's important." She adds "I am tempted by drinks but... ve break ground on the Befehlsbunker soon. I haff more meetings to attent mit zer construction crews. Ve're going to put it under the Flakt?rme" Soundwave sighs as his attempts at changing the subject and burying things under the rug dont seem to be happening with these two. "We're all broken. War does that to everyone. If she wants to talk about it, I will. I am no psychologist. I make warriors not well adjusted people." he says. "The other person? Its her. The old her." Blockade huhs. "The old her doesn't seem as friendly." Soundwave pauses. "I havent had a chance to talk with it. Ive asked her if she wants to partition it. That seemed to work when I was having earlier issues." Banshee nods a little, softly. "Maybe partition ist not zer long-term answer, but... ach, what's zer english word... Aufnahme... erm... nein, zat's not right... reconciliation? I don't know..." Banshee adds "I should get going, howeffer. Ihaff ein urgent meeting mit zer Constructicons about zer installation of zer bunker." Broadband Scales says, "Okay, Discord said he likes this one-https://youtu.be/OCSHHmsXSCU" Soundwave nods "Keep me informed. This meeting is dismissed." Broadband Soundwave says, "Heeh. Thats his style allright." Soundwave is just quiet, holding Harbinger. Staring almost thoughtfully. He knows theres an answer to this puzzle somewhere. He just doesnt know where yet. Blockade leans on the wall and ponders what to do now. The bar is tempting. Soundwave pauses. "Are there...any routines you'd like to do, Blockade? I do not give you orders often." Blockade ers. "Routines? Y'mean, like day-to-day stuff?" Soundwave nods "Yes. Things you could be doing for our Empire." Blockade ohs. "Usually when I don't have orders, I practice my aim." When he's not off drinking, or gossiping, or setting up a dice or card game… Soundwave nods "That is good. I hate to keep you in a holding pattern, but hopefully with Starscream's return, the infantry will have more orders for you." Harbinger just off of Soundwave's lap suddenly, transforming into her robot form her hammer swinging a bit infront of her... wobbling a bit, "Who has cookies? I heard someone say they had cookies!" And immediately faceplants afterwars, a decent 'thump' as she does followed by a mild ow then "The floor.. does not take like.. cookies." The Harbinger transforms into her adorable and cuddly hammer-wielding Robot Soundwave winces and leans down. He pulls something out of subspace. A container of energon goodies. "Here you are. Yes. I think we were talking about drinks or something." He rubs his temples a bit. Blockade looks down at Harbinger. "Are you okay?" Soundwave adds in "Yes Harbinger. Are you allright?" Harbinger mutters a bit, "I live. I breath. I survive." There is a brief pause before she mutters against, "No.. I don't breath. Am I dead?" She then rolls over onto her back and see's the goodie, "Cookie!" and reaches out and bites the goodie... maybe biting a finger, maybe not. Soundwave has birds. He knows how to move his fingers away from goodies at an amazing speed! Blockade hehs. "Ya look alive t'me." Soundwave pauses. "You seem physically functional. How do you feel...mentally." he asks. Harbinger clambers up and all over Soundwave as she hunts for the treats, "Gimme more!" She grabs at the box and pulls out another goodie and gobbles it down pretty quickly before she pulls another one and starts to nibble before pauses and looks back At The Spot and mutters, "Fine.. if you shut for awhile.." She tears the goodie in half and throws one half that ways before she settles down on Soundwave's lap and nibbles at the goodie.. the box firmly wraped under both her legs and her free arm now. Blockade looks at Harbinger. Looks over at the half a goodie on the ground. He half expects it to just.. disappear. Soundwave looks at the half a goodie. "Who is that one for?" he asks. "Are you sure you dont want me to partition her?" Harbinger keeps chewing on her goodie, and as far as she is concerned the other half did get eaten, her musical voice a bit soft, "I am who I am... if you did, I would change. I wouldn't like that." Then she shivers just a bit and a far colder and mean voice, "Nor would I." Blockade ums.. "So is the little one out there, now?" Soundwave nods "How would I tell you apart. I know you are both harbinger. but. What would you prefer me to refer to the other you as?" Harbinger's optics blink a few times as she stares up at Soundwave, "Other who? I am me, Harbinger.... you rebuilt me, who else would I be?" She stands up and puts her hand to Soundwave's forhead as she rmeember's seeing humans do that, "Are you okay? You look like you need a fixup. Should I call Sensei?" She then notices Blockade and waves at him, "Blockade, my champion! When did you get here?" Blockade grins. "Been here since before you were." Harbinger jumps off Soundwave's lap and runs over to hug Blockade's leg, "No, I'd remember if my champion was here before me! Your hard to miss. Dont care though." Blockade hehs. "I think you were a little distracted, there. But y'seem alright now." He resists patting her on the head. Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave is self sufficient." yes he hasnt been repaired and hopes she hasnt noticed. "You can call me whatever you want." oh dear. He pauses. "Well she seesmt o be in a better mood at least. Harbinger clambers up Blockade till she is on his shoulder and curls up there, yawning a bit. "Feel so tired.. don't move too much, Blockie, your comfy.. going to rest." She closes her optics after she yawns again. Soundwave chuckles. "Well at least you're someone she trusts." < irc.dal.net > well. thats taken care of. Blockade uhs. "Alright, I guess." He settles in a bit, setting his limbs so they can brace without any real effort. He gives Soundwave a little half-shrug with the side that's not currently occupied. Log session ending at 01:12:54 on Tuesday, 15 January 2019.